Devices including laptop or desktop computers, tablet computers, televisions, digital video recorders, set-top boxes, digital media players, video gaming devices, and cellular telephones may utilize file systems to control how data is stored on and retrieved from a computer readable medium. For example, a device may read and/or write data to a storage device, such as, a memory card (e.g., a Secure Digital (SD) memory card, including Standard-Capacity (SDSC), High-Capacity (SDHC), and eXtended-Capacity (SDXC) formats, a MultiMediaCard (MMC) including embedded MMC (eMMC), and a Universal Flash Storage (UFS) card), a hard disk drive, and/or a solid state drive including a Universal Serial Bus (USB) solid state drive (so-called “flash,” “thumb,” or “jump” drives) according to a defined file system. Types of file systems include, for example, file systems based on the Extended File System (ext), file systems based on the Hierarchical File System (HFS), file systems based on the XFS file system, file systems based on the Z File System (ZFS), file systems based on the New Technology File System (NTFS), and file systems based on File Allocation Table (FAT) file systems, including the FAT12, FAT16, FAT32, exFAT, and transactional exFAT file systems. Current techniques for recovering lost clusters in a file system may be less than ideal.